


Desert Fun

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Camping, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy gets the Arrows camping....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Fun

Roy had to hide his laughter. Granted, it was usually Dinah or Hal that had tortured Ollie with camping, but he was getting a two for one deal. Both Green Arrows at his mercy under the Arizona skies for the weekend.

Right now, Lian was showing up her 'uncle' by being far more knowledgeable of how tents were erected. Ollie's nose was already turning red, having missed the tip with the sunblock.

Roy had his camera up and running. Di was sure going to love her birthday present...a video of this weekend. Ollie might kill him, but he just couldn't resist.


End file.
